


First Taste of Love

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Comfort, Dad!Ryan, Dad!Shane, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, I truly don't know how to tag?, Just comfort, M/M, Mostly just pure sweet unfiltered fluff sorry, Oneshot, Ryan Bergara/ Shane Madej - Freeform, SWEET BOYS, Single Dad Shane AU, Unbeta'd, i'm trash, no hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: Raising a baby on your own is difficult, some even say it takes a village.Shane doesn't have a village, but he's got something pretty damn close.





	First Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trash. This is just a dumb AU that I thought was cute and wanted to write. IT's unbeta'd so pls be kind 
> 
> I'm in no way affiliated with Buzzfeed or either of these two of COURSE. This is a fictional representation which I understand is not real lol but enjoy! 
> 
> 4 the SHANE CULT! 
> 
> zenf

The day she was born was one that Shane will never forget.

“She looks just like you,” the nurse said, as she handed the crying baby over to him.

He was so terrified. She was the smallest thing he’d ever held. He couldn’t even compare their looks: though she did have his wide brown eyes and a small sweep of caramel colored hair. The only thing on his mind was doing this forever: holding her small body in his arms, not letting anything happen to her.

“What are you going to name her?” the baby’s mother asked, looking exhausted and ready for a nap. He was grateful to her. Though the baby was the result of a casual one night stand (whoops) once he’d found out she was a possibility, he’d never been more excited. Though her mother wanted nothing to do with raising her, she was kind and selfless enough to have her so Shane could. It was a debt Shane could never repay.

“Elizabeth Sherry Madej.” He hadn’t realized there were tears in his eyes until he spoke.

Once the parental rights were signed over from the baby’s mom, and their goodbyes were said, Shane and Elizabeth were on their own. Shane had been able to finagle a few weeks off work to get everything settled in before Elizabeth would be cared for by a close family friend of Shane’s mother. She was giving him friendly rates, for which he was relieved, since this process alone was not going to be cheap.

The first night at home was hard. Elizabeth did not want to sleep, did not want to eat, it seemed as though for the most part, she just wanted to cry. The only thing that could calm her was swaddling her in the little bear blanket that was ironically gifted to her from Ryan before her birth. The second night, at around 6:30, there was a knock on his apartment door.

Shane heaved himself up from the couch, cradling Elizabeth in his arms tightly. She’d just finished dinner, and was settling before he needed to burp her. Tonight was a bit more calm, hopefully she’d started to adjust to being alive.

When Shane opened the door, Ryan was standing there with bags of takeout in each hand. He grinned when he saw Shane and the small bundle in his arms. He looked absolutely gorgeous; russet skin somehow perfectly luminous in the fluorescence of the apartment hallways, his dark hair messy with casual curls. They were on a break from filming since Shane was going to be busy with the baby, they’d gotten everything done in a crunch. He was grateful for his best friend (and their crew) for being so understanding and supportive.

“Figured you’d be hungry,” Ryan said warmly, gesturing to the bags.

Warmth spread through Shane’s chest, “Come on in.”

Ryan followed Shane in and set the bags on the kitchen counter, turning back to face him as his eyes drifted down to the small bundle, “So? Is this her? Is this Elizabeth?”

Shane chuckled, “No, I picked this one up at the truck stop on the way here.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Shut up Shane.” then his face softened, “Can I...can I?” he reached his arms out.

Though Shane had been for the most part wary about letting anyone else hold her, he trusted Ryan completely. He gently passed the baby over to Ryan, who curled his muscular arms around the small girl with a gentle tenderness that Shane had never really seen from him.

A smile broadened on Ryan’s face as he looked down at the baby, cradling her close to his chest, “Wow Shane. She didn’t even get your giant head.”

Shane laughed, unable to help himself, but he felt tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of Ryan holding his baby.

“She’s beautiful,” Ryan said sincerely, unable to take his eyes off the baby, “She really does look just like you.”

Shane swiped at his watery eyes, “She’s three days old Ry, she doesn’t look like anyone.”

Ryan glanced up, noticing his teary-eyed friend, “Hey Shane? You okay?”

The taller of the pair nodded shakily, “Yeah.” he laughed shortly, “Just pretty exhausted. It’s been a long few days. I haven’t really had a second to sit down and process everything.”

Ryan shifted the baby more comfortably in his arms, and she gurgled contently, “why don’t I hang on to Lizzie here for a little while, and you go grab your Chipotle and process?”

In that moment, Shane wanted to reach over and grab Ryan’s face to plant a huge kiss on him. Of course, he didn’t. Because they were best friends, and best friends didn’t do that. But he was immensely grateful for Ryan, who’d come over unasked and knew exactly what Shane needed.

Ryan helped get Lizzie to bed. Ryan and Shane stayed up watching a movie, and tending to her when she cried. Ryan and Shane fell asleep together in his bed after a long night.

Lizzie didn’t awaken them again for the whole night. 

* * *

 

This was the pattern they’d begun to adopt in the past ten months.

Lizzie was growing fast, Shane couldn’t believe how big she already was, close to a year. She was babbling things that were genuinely starting to sound like words. Her brown hair was getting pretty long, and she was the perfect chubby little baby Shane had always envisioned when he imagined being a father.

Ryan and he had been spending so much time together, it was starting to feel like they lived together. Ryan slept over at his house almost every night. Ryan shared the load of caring for Lizzie after a long day of work, even though Shane had never asked him to.

“Aren’t you tired?” Shane asked him one night a few months ago, after Ryan had proclaimed it was “his turn” to comfort the crying baby.

Ryan had smiled at Shane in the dark room, rocking the baby in his big arms, which was one thing that was a surefire way to calm her, “No Shane. I’m never tired doing something I love.”

* * *

 

Things became pretty clear for Shane on the night of Ryan’s birthday.

His friends had wanted him to go out clubbing, and get drunk. Ryan had opted out, and instead wanted to spend the night out to dinner with Shane and Lizzie. Shane was overjoyed, and almost couldn't believe that Ryan had given up a night out to do something he...well, basically did all the time. But they were at a nice restaurant, they were dressed up (even Lizzie, who was wearing a little black and silver dress that Shane’s mom had picked out) and they were having a wonderful night. Shane had mostly refrained from drinking since Lizzie came around, but he allowed himself one chardonnay in celebration of Ryan’s 29th.

“You’re almost thirty,” he mused as they enjoyed their meals: him a seafood plate, Ryan a steak and vegetables. For Lizzie, some sort of baby food mush of peas and carrots that she somehow loved.

“Don’t remind me,” Ryan groaned.

“Oh please,” Shane chuckled, pointing to himself, “over thirty here. You don’t get to complain until you pass it.”

Ryan smiled mirthfully, “So since you’re over thirty, give me some advice for next year.”

Shane pursed his lips, taking a small sip of his wine. He glanced at Lizzie, who was mashing peas into her mouth, and smiled, “Take risks. Don’t have regrets.”

Ryan took a deep breath, biting his lip almost nervously, “I’m glad you said that. Shane, there’s something I need to tell-”

He was interrupted by Lizzie letting out a high pitched shriek. Both men alerted their attention to the baby, who’d discovered that a bug had somehow made its way on to the restaurant- provided high chair she was sitting in.

“Oh Liz,” Shane grabbed a napkin off the table to crunch the bug, “it’s just a little bug.” he killed it and made sure that the rest of her food looked safe. It was all fine, probably just a straggler bug who was good at climbing. Lizzie still appeared upset by it though, so he reached out to scoop her up for a hug.

She waved her hands, and pointed a chubby finger at Ryan. “Daddy!”

Ryan and Shane looked at each other confused. She’d called Shane dad, dada and even pa before (which he shut down quickly, thinking it made him sound like a grandpa), but daddy was actually a new one.

He continued to reach over, unbuckling her from the seat and moving to grab her under her armpits, before she repeated, “ _Daddy!_ ” and waved her hand at Ryan again.

Realization hit Shane like a truck. Lizzie had just called Ryan dad. She wanted her daddy to pick her up...her _other_ daddy...Ryan. What would Ryan think? Would that be too much for him? Would that push him over the edge? Was he going to take a look at their odd arrangement and living situation and realize...this had gone too far for him?

Ryan’s eyes were wide, almost as much as when he thought he heard a ghost in an empty house, “Is she...does she mean...me?”

“Daddy!” Lizzie repeated again, waving her arms out impatiently for Ryan. Ryan slowly reached out for her, not wanting to keep her waiting. He pulled her up from the seat, and tucked her close. She snuggled up against him, nestling her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down to plant a kiss on her head.

God, Shane hoped that wasn’t a goodbye kiss.

His worries were only heightened when he saw the tears appear in Ryan’s eyes. “Oh god, Ryan I’m sorry.” Shane said, “She’s- she’s just a baby-”

“ _Why_ the hell are you sorry?” Ryan sniffled, “This...this is the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Shane sat back, somewhat surprised, “You’re not upset?”

“Upset?” confusion seeped into Ryan’s voice, “Shane…” he seemed unable to form the words. Shane understood. Having a baby love you the way Lizzie loved Shane, and Ryan now too...it wasn’t a joy you could put into words.

“I love you.” Shane couldn’t stop himself. Even if Ryan shot him down, thought he was crazy, and left right now, he had to say it. He couldn’t wait another moment. After seeing how much his daughter truly loved Ryan too, Shane knew if he kept pushing his feelings down, he’d never be able to function. He needed Ryan to know.

“I love you too big guy.”

“No Ryan, I mean, I _love_ you.”

Ryan grinned, “ I love you too. That's what I was going to say before Lizzie got attacked by a bug. I love you too Shane, and I'm almost thirty, it's time to stop messing around. I know what I want, and it's you."

“It _is_?”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow up, glancing down at Lizzie, then back to Shane, “Well...duh? You think I’ve been flirting with you, pining over you, sleeping in your bed because that’s just what I do for my acquaintances?”

Shane was overcome. He leaned across the table and cradled Ryan's face in his, before melting his lips into Ryan's. His mouth was soft, perfectly fitted to Shane's. The kiss was brief, lasting a few seconds, but it was the best one he'd ever had. Ryan planted one more quick kiss to Shane's jaw before he sat back down. 

Shane laughed in disbelief, “Wow...so...will you be my boyfriend?”

Lizzie gurgled happily and grabbed at Ryan’s face, “Daddy!”

Ryan’s grin spread, and he nodded once at Shane, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
